clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure Book
The Treasure Book is a book you can get items from if you have a toy in real life. It is very valuable, and you need to know a code for the toy. It has items like the black electric guitar, the MP3000, the camera from the Squidzoid Vs. Gamma Gal play, an unlockable book only available from this catalog, old play items you might've missed, puffles, and 500 coins. You can have the free items and show your friends once you have them. They will be saved to your player card. Also, different volumes of the book come out from time to time. The 3rd anniversary party was when the Treasure Book started and when the toys and books came out. The Treasure Book was rumored to be the blue book that was given to the player once he/she correctly answered the question for the book. With the new toys, you can get to the 2nd series treasure book, which has some old clothes, such as Red and White Lighthouse shirt (first appearing at the Lighthouse Donation), pink bunny slippers, eyepatch, etc. Currently there are 6 Treasure Books. Trivia *The Series 5 Treasure Book was released on Tuesday 20th of October 2009. The Series 5 toys could be found at Disney.com and you can also buy them at ebay.com. *You need to buy Club Penguin Merchandise to get a code to unlock items. The Treasure Book codes come on little plastic coins, hence the nickname coin codes. *One coin code unlocks two Treasure Book items, as well as 1500 coins. However, every 5th coin code gives you 3000 coins, Igloo Playsets unlock 4 items, and vehicles unlock 3 items. *All toys come from a certain Series, which unlocks items from a certain Treasure Book, apart from the puffle toys. Puffle coin codes always unlock items from the latest Treasure Book. Due to this, they are often used to unlock a certain Series' items before the toys are released. In addtion, the vehicles change series as well. This has not been comfirmed. *On several fan websites, they hold coin contests, and the winner gets a free code *On item ID's, items from the Treasure Book have the number 10 in front of them. * Club Penguin have made a white puffle and Klutzy/Herbert pack due to users e-mailing suggestions. * Many penguins consider the items rare. *At the back of each treasure book is a small collection of 'exclusives' to unlock. These exclusives are at the same price as all other items (1 point) but the difference is, you will only be able to find them in a treasure book. *They have exclusives that you can't get anywhere else. *It was thought that the series 6 Treasure Book will arrive by late 2010. But this was proven to be false. *Treasure books have items that might not ever be given out again. However, the MP3000 was in two Treasure Books. *The white puffle is available in the series 5 Treasure Book. *There are secret items hidden in some of the books. *Series 6 has two beta clothes, the Beta Grid Sweater and the Beta Hat Shirt. *At the series 6 treasure book, there is a page which has a big ?'' sign. For every 5th code you use, the mysterious page will appear as a ''Super Exclusive Page, where the Beta Hat Shirt is. Treasure Books *Series 1 *Series 2 *Series 3 *Series 4 *Series 5 *Series 6 Category:Club Penguin Category:Printed Media Category:Unlock Items Online